


Absentee

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, reincarnation challenge, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com">Keysmash</a>'s Reincarnation Challenge, week two.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absentee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Keysmash](http://www.keysmashblog.com)'s Reincarnation Challenge, week two.

Scott doesn't want to speak to his father for so many reasons, but his mother eventually makes him.

"I can't keep putting him off, Scott. He's the FBI, not just your father."

"Does that mean I'm supposed to tell him the truth?" Scott lets his eyes flash a little, and his mom makes a face, unimpressed.

"Obviously not. But makes up a plausible lie," she says.

Scott's dad is a douche, and he's even douchier for making a face like he's sorry, sitting on the couch like he belongs in their house, after leaving them behind. Scott has come to terms with not having a dad, but seeing him again brings the old familiar resentment bubbling to the surface.

"I know I don't deserve anything from you," Scott's dad says, and Scott rolls his eyes. It's so cliche.

"Let's just get this over with. Ask your questions, and I'll answer them, but don't act like you're here because of me. You're here because it's your job."

His dad has the gall to look offended, but then schools it into something more resigned. More professional.

He asks his questions, and Scott makes up his plausible lies. It's getting easier to do, unfortunately, and the look on his father's face makes it easier. He wonders if it was the exact opposite for Stiles, before. If it was harder, because of his dad's face.

Scott has a hard time lying to Stiles's dad's face. It's such a nice face.

Scott's dad's face is drooping a little, as the questions wind down. He looks tired, not that Scott has any sympathy for him whatsoever. Okay, maybe just enough to not flinch when he claps a hand on Scott's shoulder before leaving.

But absolutely no more than that.

His dad is here to do a job, and when he's done, he'll leave. Just like before.

Scott is prepared for it, at least, this time.


End file.
